RollerCoaster Tycoon:Community Portal/Archive3
How do I use the building designer (RCT3)? I'm really confused... There's no wiki page or anything on the building designer, and I want to make my own shops, but I don't know how to put items in stock for the buildings I make... Can someone PLEASE tell me what the hell I have to do to make my own shops and stands? -Pokemon0629 (I dunno how to do the user talk: thingy so maybe I could get some insight on that too?) 07:06, October 4, 2016 (UTC) ---- Talk Pages? I've been out of the game a while. What's happened to talk pages? Is commenting the new way to discuss articles? It just seems clunky to have all the discussion at the bottom of the actual page, as opposed to a separate subpage? -Matt_20_1(talk) 03:46, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Scenery Hey guys, I'm gonna start working on the scenery pages (and subpages and what not) and I'm really digging what we have so far, I just need some advice. Obviously I've noticed the RCT1 scenery is pretty much all there, which is great and currently the pages are organised into the RCT1 base game and then Corkscrew Follies, etc. which is fine, but as you would know RCT2 basically has everything already listed, so as a design choice, should I relist them all or just state that all scenery objects above also are found in RCT2? Also, with your permission I was thinking of condensing each game into one table (as opposed to each expansion). The pages (at least the ones I have looked at so far) are already pretty lengthy with just the one game? Just a thought though.-Matt_20_1(talk) 06:00, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Hello! Relisting scenery objects for reappearence in RCT2 or creating new pages for RCT2 with the same content would make the scenery pages confusing and redundant. Putting phrases at the top of the tables like 'added in Loopy Landscapes' or 'from Loopy Landscapes onwards' are more helpful in my opinion. I don't think condensing each game into one table would make the pages much shorter. Anyway, the information of when a scenery object was introduced, should not be lost. Greetings, Bodoc Calado I'm new here, but I'm ready to contribute. Unfortunately I only have RCT3 that's the only info I can update at present. I'd like to take the bulleted list of RCT3 flat rides (for starters) and turn it into a table with icons and basic stats for each ride and having the ride name link to the wiki page. Basic stats I'd like to put in are: * Icon to represent whether the ride is included in Base game, Soaked, or Wild expansion * The ride icon * The price * Length, Width, Area * Capacity (Peeps per ride) * Excitement, intensity, and nausea Does that sound good? Should I make a test version of my proposed change with a few rides first? In the mean time I will do some less drastic edits like uploading some scenario images and filling in some bits. Bork Blatt (talk) 18:28, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, we can do that, and thanks for helping out - I will get some icons from the game when I'm on my PC. RCT3 is what we need most at this point (Until when the 3DS game is released, at least), so thanks for helping out and have fun :D EDIT:No, just edit on to the page if you want to... :Thanks - will do. Sadly I seem to have lost my Excel spreadsheet where I had put all the ride stats. I will need to recompile it if I can't find it in an old backup. In the mean time I will also continue filling in scenario pages. Bork Blatt (talk) 19:15, August 8, 2012 (UTC)